Thirteen Fifty-Five ABANDONED
by BronzeDove
Summary: When a world meeting is interrupted by a bunch of children, Canada and America's biggest secret is revealed. My first drabble series! [ABANDONED]
1. It's a Disaster

_It's a disaster_  
 _It's an incredible mess_  
 _But it's all we've got now_  
 _Yeah it's all we got_  
 _Howling with laughter, panic_  
 _alarm, and distress_  
 _But it's all we've got now_  
 _Yeah it's all we got_

* * *

…

Canada leaned back in his chair attempting to drown out Germany's voice as he droned on about some environmental issue.

It's not that he didn't care what was happening to the environment, Canada always did his best to reduce his carbon footprint, the northern nation was just really tired. He'd been woken up at early by Prussia, who had been begging for pancakes, then his car didn't start and to top it all off, he'd dumped his Timmies on his paperwork when America had tackle-hugged him.

All in all, Matthew Williams was one incident away from losing his shit.

On the other hand, America was absolutely done with the day and it wasn't even lunch yet. Alfred had gotten roughly an hour of sleep and he could currently feel the irritation rolling off his northern older brother, which made him want to throttle the violet eyed blonde for some reason.

Unfortunately, whatever god was out there seem to like ruining the North American brothers day and sent them one more little surprise that came in the shape of three girls busting through the meeting room door.

One was a silver-eyed brunette with a pair of goggles on her head that bore a striking resemblance to the ones Canada used to wear. She was clad in extremely short jean shorts, a royal blue tank-top that showed off her figure and black cowboy boots.

Clinging to her leg was a smaller red-head in a blue summer dress with emerald eyes and a shit-ton of freckles. She didn't have any shoes on and had a miniature battle axe in one hand.

Standing behind the eldest looking one was a slightly shorter blonde with glasses and blue eyes. She wore a large sweater that had a chibi Grizzly Bear on it along with a pair of leggings, galaxy converse and an expensive handbag.

All the nations turned to see what caused the commotion and when America laid eyes on them he fell out of his chair mumbling something along the lines of 'why me'.

The brunette locked eyes with Canada, who paled and hugged Kumajiro.

"DAAAD!" She yelled as she stormed towards the canadian, pulling the red-headed girl off her leg and dropping her on Matthew's lap.

"Hi Daddy!" The freckled girl chirped. "Why's uncle Al on the floor?"

Before Canada could say anything, the brunette smacked him on the head and continued yelling at him.

"Don't ever offload the Maritimes and the Yanks on me when you have a meeting ever again! I'm a province not a sitting service."

Snapping out of his daze, Matthew scowled and looked at his daughter. "Sasha Ira Williams what are you Jessica and Peyton doing here!?" He said as he set Kuma down and held onto the red-head as he stood up.

Before Sasha could say anything, the blonde girl walked over and hit her on the head with her bag. "Don't call me a Yank you frosty bitch!"

That got America's attention. The blonde stood up and crossed his arms. "California, I told you to stop swearing! Why do you never listen?"

California rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you know it's true. Alberta's a certified bit-"

"I dare you to finish that sentence Jess." Alfred stated.

Matthew looked at Alfred. " kids better brother! Newfoundland is right here."

All the other countries in the room sat there dumbfounded as they watched the family interact.

Suddenly, England stood up and spoke. "Bloody hell!-"

"Language!" The brothers snapped.

"What is going on here…" England finished.

America and Canada suddenly remembered that they were in a room full of countries that had no idea the provinces and states were personified.

"Oh." They said in unison.

Matthew looked to Alfred. "Tactical retreat?"

"Yup."

Alfred lunged forwards and picked California up bridal style and charged out of the room while Matthew grabbed Alberta and threw her over his shoulder, running after his brother.

Ukraine shot up from her seat and followed after Canada. "Matvey! Don't manhandle my daughter like that!"

"Sorry Kat!" He called over his shoulder as the ukrainian caught up to him. "We're still on for dinner right?"

"Mmhmm" Katyusha said as she grabbed Newfoundland from Canada's arms. The girl giggled and hugged the woman so that she didn't fall while she ran.

"Hi Mama!" Alberta said with a wave.

"Hello Sasha." Ukraine said as she and Canada ran out of the building the meeting was being held at and got into Matthew's red truck, driving after Alfred.

Meanwhile at the meeting room, the countries of the world were still completely silent as they tried to figure out what just happened.

Russia looked back and forth between his sisters and Canada's seats with a shocked look on his face.

3…

2…

1…

"I'm going to kill that french-canadian for touching my sister!"

All the other countries then snapped out of their dazes and charged after Russia in hopes of catching the North Americans(plus Ukraine) so they could question them.

* * *

 **Welcome to my Provinces and States fic! This has been collecting dust in my computer for a while so I might as well post it! Don't forget to R &R!**

 **Canada: Matthew Williams**

 **America: Alfred F. Jones**

 **Ukriane: Yekaterina "Katyusha" Braginskaya**

 **Sasha Ira Williams: The Province of Alberta**

 **Peyton Williams: Newfoundland**

 **Jessica "Jess" Jones: The State of California**

 **I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Song; It's a Disaster by OK GO**

 **Autumn-chan out!**


	2. 1901

Counting all different ideas drifting away

Past and present, they don't matter.

Now the future's sorted out

Watch, you're moving in elliptical pattern

Think it's not what you say

What you say is way too complicated

For a minute thought I couldn't tell how to fall out.

…

Matthew calmly drove down the road, bobbing his head to the music that played from the stereo in his truck.

After leaving the meeting, Canada, Ukraine, Alberta and Newfoundland decided to head back to Canada rather than go to Alfred's estate (the meeting was in Seattle) and deal with the other states. Sometime after they passed the border Katyusha and Newfoundland had crawled into the backseat and fallen asleep leaving Matthew and Sasha alone.

Finally after sixteen hours of driving, awkward conversation and gas station food, Matthew finally reached Alberta's farm which was located just outside of her capital of Edmonton.

Alberta got out of the car and ran into her rustic farmhouse praying that everything inside it was still intact. Matthew rolled his eyes and opened the back door of his truck, grabbing the sleeping province and nation(deep sleepers much?) and carried them inside, depositing them in the room Sasha kept for him and Katyusha.

With a sigh, Canada dropped onto the brown leather couch that sat adjacent to the one Alberta sat in. Just as Matthew was about to speak to his province, a noise cut through the silence causing Sasha to yelp.

"For all the years that

You've been feeding us all that trash

You wasted time

Kick out the epic motherfucker~"

Sasha's hands shot to the table beside her, scrambling for her phone that was currently blaring electronic music. Matt rolled his eye's and sat up, Alberta almost had an ego bigger than Prussia's.

"Hello. Bonjour, Sasha speaking!" She answered.

"ALBY YOU HAVE TO HELP US!" Someone screamed from the other end of the line. Matthew winced and the sheer volume of the voice. Definitely one of Alfred's kid's.

"Whoa! Calm down Dory, what's going on?!"

"THEY FOUND US! THE OTHER NATIONS ARE TALKING TO DAD IN THE STUDY! YOU HAVE TO SAVE ME!"

"CAN IT KANSAS!" A male voice shouted as there was a bunch of scratchy noises and a slamming noise. Suddenly the background noise cut off and Canada could no longer hear what was happening. Alberta suddenly shoved the phone to the blonde man's ear.

"H-Hello?" He asked.

"Hi Uncle Matt! It's Delaware speaking!"

Matthew smiled. "Hi Ethan! What's going on?"

The teen on the other end of the line chuckled. "Well… The other nations managed to find dad's house and as you can hear, most of the other states were here so that didn't turn out well… They are currently yelling at dad in the study… Oh and Dad sold you out to Russia and told him were you were so some of the other states are writing your eulogy… Russia left in a plane a long time ago. Love you bye!"

Matthew blinked in shock as he heard the dial tone, his face paling slightly.

"Oh Maple… Russia is gonna be here soon…"

Alberta snatched the phone from her dad and stared at him for a moment before giving him a hug. "I love you Daddy, I'll miss you a lot." She mumbled before she pulled back and walked to her room. 

A depressed aura floated around Matthew as he curled up on the couch. "Even my daughter thinks I'm gonna die…" He whispered sadly.

…

When Russia showed up and hour later, he found a sulking Canada and Ukraine sitting on the couch, Katyusha curled into Matthew's chest. Frowning, Ivan pulled out his magic metal pipe of pain and smiled childishly.

"Hello Ukraine… Canada." The arctic nation greeted, venomously spitting the name of his fellow northern nation.

Canada yelped and looked at Ivan, glad his provinces had left the house and headed to the Washington compound to meet the rest of their siblings.

"H-Hi I-Ivan."

…

When Alfred F. Jones made it to the Washington compound that sat on a large plot of land outside of Olympia, he did not expect to find a large group of pre-teens surrounding a giant bonfire on his driveway.

Furthermore, he did not expect to find Ontario and Quebec hanging by their feet above said bonfire.

Alfred sat in his car for a moment in shock, watching as his children turned around to watch him, eyes wide as dish plates with a look on each and every one of their faces that read 'we done goofed'.

"KIDS!" America screamed, sun glasses falling off his head.

It was at this moment that the states knew, they fucked up.

In a scene akin to that of the stampede in The Lion King, all the states charged into the house screaming bloody murder as their father practically ripped the door off of his black Range Rover.

As the group cleared, Alfred also saw that the rest of the provinces had been tied to the base of the tree that Ontario and Quebec were hanging from.

Alfred weighed his options. He could case his children and scold them, letting his scary-hockey-loving-beer-drinking older brother's children burn to death or, he could save his scary-hockey-loving-beer-drinking older brother's children and stay in the northerners good-graces and scold his own children later.

While the american thought this over, Quebec and Ontario could be heard screaming from over a mile away.

"Oncle Alfred! Sauve-moi! S'il vous plait! Mes cheveux! Ils fondent!" Cried the french-speaking teen while the Ontarian cursed his southern cousins for not letting the Burning of York be enough.

Okay, his nephews were starting to look like they were actually cooking, time to get them down so there's no evidence of this ever happening for Matthew to find.

Alfred walked over to the side of the house and grabbed the hose, turning it on full power and dousing the fire, stifling laughs as the two canadians screamed as they were bombarded by steam.

…

Once his nephews were safely on the ground and the rest of the provinces were untied, Alfred walked into the house, massaging his temples in frustration. Why couldn't Alberta just do what she was told…

Shrugging off his bomber jacket and draping it across the nearest available piece of furniture, Alfred walked past the living room and into the kitchen, grabbing a Coke from the fridge before marching off in search of the states.

* * *

Kansas; Dorothy Jones

Delaware; Ethan Jones

Quebec;Jacques Bouchard

Ontario;Charles McDonald

HELP REQUIRED! I don't really know much about all the states so I need Reader-chans help! If you have a State OC that you would like to see appear in this fanfic, pm me and we can work it out!

Sorry for the long wait. I had a really busy summer and then September went down from there. Also, I would like to add that this is not a story that will get frequent updates, but more of a story that I update when I want.

Songs; 1901 by Pheonix, Kick out the Epic Mother F**ker by Dada Life and Tear in my Heart by Twenty One Pilots(which I believe to be the theme song of Alberta)

Thanks for your continued support!

Autumn-chan out!


End file.
